The Cat And The Fullbring
by StringDman
Summary: Requested By whackybiscuit, This Is A One Shot Story. After The Events Of Xcution And Ichigo Defeating Ginjo, Yoruichi Finds Riruka And Decides To Bring Her Back To The Shop To Heal Her. When Riruka Wakes, She Wants To Repay Yoruichi, And The Cat Has Some Ideas About That. Riruka X Yoruichi. M For Nudity And Lemons, OOC, Yuri, Toys.


**The Cat and The Fullbring**

 **Requested By whackybiscuit, This Is A One Shot Story. **

**After The Events Of Xcution And Ichigo Defeating Ginjo, Yoruichi Finds Riruka And Decides To Bring Her Back To The Shop To Heal Her. When Riruka Wakes, She Wants To Repay Yoruichi, And The Cat Has Some Ideas About That. Riruka X Yoruichi.**

 **M For Nudity And Lemons, OOC, Yuri, Toys.**

* * *

Riruka laid down on the ground bleeding from her injured shoulder. She couldn't believe how terribly things had gotten so fast. After everything that has happened to her, after trying her absolute hardest to get Ichigo's attention, this was the only way. Jumping in front of Tsukishima's blade to take save him was the only thing that could grant her forgiveness. Her one hope was that he would at least be grateful for what she did to redeem herself in the end.

After she had done that and told Tsukishima off about how everything was over now, Riruka couldn't bear to be in Ichigo's sight, so she ran away. She used Bringer Light to get away fast enough but noticed that she had easily gotten away from everyone. Before long, her wound caught up to her and she fell to her knees. Not long after that, she rolled onto her back and stared at the clear nighttime sky wondering if what she did gave her the redemption she wanted from the teen. Before long though, unconsciousness grasped at her and she closed her eyes, thinking that this was it.

Not too far off was the Goddess of Flash herself, Yoruichi, high above the tree line. She was asked by Kisuke to go and search for anyone else they missed after the battle. True they had Yukio for a time before letting him go and Jackie was also found and healed as well, but Riruka was gone now. Yoruichi searched from up high for a short while to get a lay of the land and managed to see the magenta haired girl lying down on the ground with a small pool of blood around her left shoulder. She gasped as she saw that Riruka wasn't moving at all, so Yoruichi flashed down to her and gently lifted her up bridal style.

"Don't know if you can hear me." Yoruichi started. "But I'm going to take care of you." And with that, Yoruichi disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

 _ **Urahara's Shop, The Next Day**_

Riruka was moved into one of the spare rooms Urahara had when Yoruichi brought her there the other night. Since Orihime was still out of it, Yoruichi took it upon herself to treat Riruka's wound. Luckily for her the cut dealt on by Tsukishima wasn't life threatening, but she did lose a good amount of blood beforehand. She had been out since last night and was resting comfortably on the futon.

Yoruichi had made periodic checks on her every hour or so. This had been the first person she's had to patch up since she did Ichigo back when they first invaded the soul society almost two years ago. She wanted to make sure that Riruka was fixed up properly.

After another few hours, Yoruichi checked on her again, only this time Riruka was shivering under the blanket. She was cringing for some strange reason and started to thrash about a little with her right arm. Yoruichi watched as a few tears streamed down her face and she started to talk in her sleep.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed out.

Yoruichi approached her and knelt down. She gently laid a hand on Riruka's forehead and started to ruffle up her hair gently. This seemed to work as Riruka started to calm down. She stopped shivering and her tears ceased as Yoruichi continued to ruffle her hair. Riruka actually moved her head closer to Yoruichi's soft touch as the Goddess of Flash continued her ministrations.

"You're kinda cute when you're like this." Yoruichi whispered to her. She carefully moved her hand away from Riruka and quietly made her way out of the room.

 _ **That Night**_

Yoruichi was chowing down on various amounts of food at her own table in her room. She hadn't eaten for a while after she brought Riruka back here with her, so she was starving. She was just wearing her white top with black lines going down it along with just white panties.

After she finished her final bowl, she sighed heavily as she declared that she was now full.

"Better go check on Riruka." She said to herself as she stood up and went to Riruka's room.

Yoruichi carefully walked over to the still sleeping Fullbring and knelt down to her. She seemed to be doing alright, that was until she started to strain her eyes. Yoruichi watched her carefully and saw that she was waking up. Riruka opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was the golden orbs of Yoruichi's eyes staring straight at her. At first she tensed at the sight of a woman she didn't know staring at her, but she relaxed when she saw her grin.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Yoruichi started. "I was starting to think that you would just sleep forever. You okay Riruka?"

Riruka looked to her and arched her brow. "How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"First off I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Secondly I know you because Ichigo told me about you one day when he was visiting." Yoruichi said to her with a smile.

Riruka perked up at the sound of Ichigo's name. She rose up slowly and noticed that she was wearing a white yukata that covered up her bandaged body. She noticed that the bandages were stretching up from her stomach to her left shoulder. She grabbed at her shoulder and looked back to Yoruichi who still had a big smile on her face.

"Did you do this?" The Fullbring asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Yoruichi stated while crossing her arms. "It's not as bad as it looks really. You just lost a large amount of blood. Luckily I was able to find you before ya bled out."

Riruka seemingly deflated at those words and looked down to her covered knees. Some part of her had hoped that Ichigo would've found her and nursed her back to health, but that thought was just a foolish dream. She looked back up to Yoruichi and sighed lowly.

"Thanks I guess." She started. "I don't have any money to give you or really anything to show my thanks."

Yoruichi perked up at those words. She now had a Cheshire like grin on her face as she moved her eyes up and down the magenta haired girl. Riruka noticed this and felt a bit uncomfortable from this woman's stare.

"Well if you really wish to repay me so badly," Yoruichi started as she stood up and slowly pulled up her top, revealing her large, bra covered bust to Riruka. Riruka blushed madly at what she was seeing. "Then I know some ways you can."

Riruka looked at her confused until the dark skinned woman leaned in close and planted a passionate kiss on her. She was caught completely off guard by this as Yoruichi started to push her tongue inside her mouth. The wetness and warmth of the foreign organ was intoxicating to Riruka as she was forced back down onto the futon. Riruka had started to feel a hand reach under her yukata slowly and rub at her sides. The slow and soft motions were giving her such a pleasant feeling at that moment and she leaned deeper into the kiss.

Yoruichi was being very careful with the injured girl as she roamed her body with her hand. It was a relief for her when Riruka deepened the kiss herself, showing that she was more turned on than hurt at the moment. Knowing this, Yoruichi decided to really get her rocks off now. She separated her lips from Riruka's and attacked her neck. She got a yelp from the girl that stopped her for only a brief moment before continuing. For some strange reason, Riruka tasted sweet to the cat woman. A mixture of sweet and for some weird reason fruity. Almost like she landed in a large bowl of sweet fruits or something. The taste was strange but at the same time was driving Yoruichi wild as she continued to lightly nibble down on the girls neck.

Riruka moved her arms onto Yoruichi's hair and stroked it lightly in a desperate attempt to feel her even more. She had never felt anything like this before. This sensation coursing through her body, the warmth from the soul reaper on top of her and the gentle nuzzling sensation along her neck was all starting to get to the girl. She wanted more of this feeling now, and she knew that in order to get that feeling, she would have to give in to Yoruichi completely.

Without even thinking, Riruka reached a hand to Yoruichi's covered breast and gave a firm squeeze. Yoruichi was the one yelping this time as she had not expected the young Fullbring to actually want to do this. Truth be told, Yoruichi just wanted to tease the girl, but now she wanted to really see where this would be going.

Riruka didn't know what was coming over her. She wanted this now. She needed to feel this pleasure in her body and needed it more than ever now. Riruka started to use both of her hands to grab Yoruichi's large and covered orbs to get a better reaction from the soul reaper. She groped Yoruichi with very thorough hands and got a nice, soothing reaction from her.

Yoruichi had backed off of Riruka's neck right when she started groping her. This whole thing was strange to her. She had had sex with various amounts of people before, both male and female, but this was the first time that she had actually felt pretty hot just from having her breast played with. Riruka's hands were small compared to her own rack, but that didn't stop her rubbing every inch she could grab.

Before long, Yoruichi had sat up with Riruka doing the same. Yoruichi let Riruka continue her assault on her breast while moaning just under her breath. Riruka in turn decided to take a chance and slipped one of her hands inside of the bra to play with the woman's nipple. When Yoruichi felt Riruka pinch at her nipple softly, she couldn't contain her voice anymore under her breath and moaned out lout. The Fullbring was surprised by this and deiced to really be bold. She leaned into Yoruichi's chest and reached around her to get to her bra clamp. Yoruichi looked down and could see the seductive smirk plastered on the girls face as she slowly undid the bra and removed it from her body as teasingly as possible. Once the bra was removed, Riruka stared wide eyed at the well endowed soul reaper's breast. They looked big in the bra before, but now they were simply astonishing uncovered.

"Wow." Riruka said to herself. "Your rack is amazing."

Yoruichi slightly blushed at those words. What was wrong with her? She had told things like that by her other partners and had never once felt this way before, so why was now different?

She didn't have much time to really think of the reason as she once again felt the small hands groping her bust once again. Only this time the pleasure was different than before. Now that her nipples were exposed, the Fullbring went to work on those as well. Riruka would gently flick and pinch the chocolate nips on Yoruichi as she was moving her hands along, causing the soul reaper to lean back on her hands at this new intensity she was feeling.

As Riruka continued her ministrations, she could see that Yoruichi was getting aroused as her nipples were getting hard now. She grinned. "Excited from this huh?" Riruka started. She swallowed a lump in her throat at what she was about to do next. Was she really willing to try this? She had never done it before, so she might screw up. But if she was good with her hands, why not try her mouth and see if she could get an even bigger reaction from her.

Riruka decided to just go for it and clamped her mouth down on Yoruichi's right nipple. Yoruichi in turn yelped even louder and threw her head back when she could feel the wet and warm organ rubbing around her sensitive area. She was enjoying this more so than usual. Anyone else who did this would never get this type of reaction from her. Yoruichi bit down on her lip to suppress her moaning as she continued to feel the intensity grow with every passing second this continued.

Riruka continued to work on the one hard nipple before moving to the other, neglected one. Yoruichi bit even harder as she was really enjoying this too much. That was all in vain as she could feel the Fullbring starting to glide one of her hands down lower and lower. After regaining a bit of herself, Yoruichi could feel Riruka's hand going to her moist, panties clad womanhood. She gasped when Riruka rubbed her covered area ever so gently with one finger. It had been a while since the last time Yoruichi had sex with anyone, so she was extra sensitive to the girls touch.

Riruka was starting to really get into it now. She was now starting to feel the intensity of this whole situation. She wanted to make Yoruichi feel this pleasure. She wanted to make her feel it just as badly as she wanted it. Riruka started to move aside the damp undergarment to get to Yoruichi's honeypot in full. She started to rub onto her with a bit of force this time and was making the soul reaper moan in ecstasy.

"You're really wet you know." Riruka whispered in her ear as she removed her hand from Yoruichi's crotch.

Before Riruka could say anything else, Yoruichi planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. This one was different from the one before. Before, Yoruichi was being gentle with her so she didn't hurt the girl, but after being teased like that, all bets were off. Minding her injury, Yoruichi tore apart her yukata and started to fondle the girls perky breast with care as she still had her lips on the girls. Riruka could tell that Yoruichi really wanted to do something truly incredible, so she took this opportunity to part her lips from hers and smiled as saliva trailed from their mouths.

"Wanna do something a little more exciting, Yoruichi?" She whispered in a seductive tone.

Yoruichi grinned at her and stood up. "I May have a few things we could use. If your up for it that is."

Riruka smiled at her and propped herself on her arms as she watched Yoruichi walk out of the room. It only took her a few seconds for her to come back inside the room both without any clothes on and a box under her arm. She smiled sinfully at the magenta haired girl and set the box down for her to see what was inside. Riruka stared wide eyed as she saw the box had an assortment of toys and dildos in it as well as strap-ons of different varieties. One was large all around and covered in stumps for a rigid feel to it. Another had the same design, but there was a second end that would go into the other person as well. There were plugs, beads, a cats tail that was linked to large beads, clamps, and even vibrators of different sizes.

Yoruichi smirked at her and sat on her knees next to the box. She reached into it and pulled out a small vibrator to start off, but was stopped when Riruka reached over and grabbed at the toy herself.

"Oh no." She started as she took the small toy and placed it back in the box. "I may not look it, but I'm not a delicate and fragile girl." She gave a devious smirk to Yoruichi as laid back down and took her panties off. When she did, Yoruichi was practically salivating when she saw how wet the undergarment was. "So, what do you wanna do to me then?" She said as spread her legs for the woman to get an amazing view.

Yoruichi grinned and dove for her. She started lick the sweet lips of Riruka's womanhood with intensity and vigor, causing the girl to yelp and moan with pleasure. It didn't take long before she grabbed one of the dildos right next to her. Yoruichi started to tease the girl by rubbing the rubber object onto her vagina. It was a nice and soothing feel to the girl, at least until Yoruichi pressed a button on the other end to make the toy vibrate. Riruka threw her head back as she could her entrance and inner walls vibrate along with the toy. Yoruichi grinned and decided to make this even better by inserting the toy into her.

"Oh my god!" Riruka moaned out as she could feel herself begin to be stuffed by the dildo.

Yoruichi let go and left her in her pleasure as she herself went to the box again. She pulled out one of the strap-ons and started to put it on herself. As she was doing that, she looked over to see Riruka fingering her clit and playing with her small breast as the toy continued its job. As she watched, Yoruichi made sure to tighten the strap-on so it rubbed the lips of her own pussy as well. Riruka couldn't take it much longer as her walls tightened and she could feel her imminent climax approaching her. She arched her back and moaned loudly as she came hard. The dildo burst out of her cunt as her juices sprayed out in front of her. Yoruichi was in the path of the juices and was covered in them from head to toe. She smiled her usual smile and licked her lips in anticipation as she approached the girl.

Riruka wasn't expecting what came next so soon. Just as soon as her honeypot was emptied, it was filled up once again by another dildo. Only this time the dildo went all the way to its base inside her. She looked up to see Yoruichi leaning over her, glistening in her own juices with her dark skin. She looked as if she was covered in oil from the way the light was hitting her. Because of the juices that fell all over her, the strap-on was slick and slipped into the girl with ease.

Yoruichi started to pump into her at a steady pace at first. The moans that filled the room were low as Riruka felt the intensity of her own sensitivity while Yoruichi could feel the vibrations on her kitty with every pump that slapped onto the girl. It didn't take long for Yoruichi to really start moving, as she proved why she has the title Goddess of Flash. She moved at high speeds to feel the rising pleasure coursing through her pussy and the rest of her body. Riruka was starting to lose herself again as she could feel another hard orgasm reaching her. Yoruichi wasn't fairing much better as her own loins started to fire up inside of her. She was so close that she couldn't stop her hips from moving at all. The woman leaned down as she continued to pump, finding it harder with Riruka's tightening walls which in term made the strap-on rub her even harder. Riruka grabbed hold of Yoruichi's head and held her tightly as they both screamed in blissful orgasm. Their juices fired out of them, covering their bodies in their essence. It took a few seconds for them to ride out their highs, but eventually they both collapsed onto the wet futon and panted heavily. Yoruichi got off of Riruka, removing the dildo in the process, and laid on her stomach next to the girl.

Riruka looked over to see that Yoruichi was a little glassy eyed at this point. Not wanting this to end anytime soon, Riruka sat up and saw the box of toys still there, but the object that really caught her attention was the tail. She smiled as she went over and grabbed the tail with the beads attached to it. Riruka crawled over to Yoruichi's wet and glistening as and laid her head down on top of it, surprising the former captain in the process. Before Yoruichi could even say anything, Riruka had spread her cheeks wide and prodded her asshole. Yoruichi gasped at the light touch before throwing her head back as she felt multiple bead of varying sizes all around enter her. When she was completely filled, she turned her head to see Riruka going back to the box herself while seeing that it was the cats tail in her ass.

"Meow." She said to the girl in asexual tone.

Riruka turned her head and saw that Yoruichi was on all fours and presenting her ass to the girl. She was gushing from her pussy and that Riruka searching for what she was looking for even harder. When she found it, she quickly turned around for Yoruichi to see. It was the double sided dildo with the stumps all over it.

"Gonna make this kitty purr so much." Riruka started as she placed the dildo into her as slowly as possible. When it was fully in her, she looked to Yoruichi, who had already spread her pussy open, and went to put it in. Yoruichi gasped once again as she felt her hole being filled slowly. When it was fully inside of her, she turned her head towards the jaw dropped girl and planted a kiss on her lips once more. It was as sloppy and wet as their last one, only had more passion in it that before. Yoruichi parted from her and grinned at the girl before saying.

"This kitty likes you. Now why don't you make me purr like you said."

She didn't have to tell Riruka any more as the girl pounded into her hard. The room was once again filled with moans, the sound of flesh slapping against each other, the wetness of the sounds as more and more juices spilled from the two, and now loud purrs from Yoruichi.

Riruka was like a maniac with how she pumped in and out of the woman. She moved at impressive speeds using her Bringer Light to increase her pace. This made Yoruichi purr even louder and made her moan and scream louder.

Yoruichi's arms gave out on her and she fell face first onto the futon with her tongue out in a lewd way. She had never experienced sex with a woman this intense and passionate before. Her mind was turning into mush from this whole thing and she was loving every second of it. Riruka was an absolute freak of nature to make her feel like a fucked silly little girl at this point.

It didn't take long for the two to reach their hard and long climax once again as they screamed out in pleasure and lust. They once again soaked each other with their juices and Riruka collapsed onto Yoruichi this time. Yoruichi was in total, lustful bliss as Riruka moved toward her head and planted several kisses up her cheek and neck. This caused Yoruichi to moan once more at the wet lips touching her hot skin.

"You know." Riruka started in a low tone in Yoruichi's ear. "I have another friend who wouldn't mind joining us if we asked real nicely."

Yoruichi gave a weak smile. "If she's as amazing as you are, then I could do this every single day for the rest of my life."

Riruka smiled and the two kissed each other once again, only this time they were interrupted when the door flung open. They looked over to the entrance and saw to their surprise, mainly Riruka's, Ichigo and Kisuke standing there with their jaws dropped. The two stood there and couldn't even voice an open statement whatsoever, but they didn't have to once Yoruichi noticed that they both had tents in their pants.

"Well." Yoruichi started, getting Riruka's attention. "We can't just sit here while these boys have raging hard-ons now can we?"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Riruka shouted out as Yoruichi simply laughed at where this whole situation had gone now.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Liked Reading This Story Cause I Had An Awesome Time Writing It. Not The First Yuri Bleach Request I've Done And Probably Not The Last If You Guys Request It From Me. I Enjoy Writing These Types Of Stories. LOL.**

 **Favorite If You Enjoyed It, Review For Your Thoughts On This Story, And PM Me A Request If You Want.** **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
